Dante
NAME: Dante Adeodatus RACE: Khajiit, Cathay-Raht GENDER: Male AGE: 789 GUILD/GROUP/UNAFFILIATED: Thieves Guild, Imperial Legion, Fighters Guild, and Aldmeri Dominion SEGMENT IN GUILD/GROUP: Ex-Footpad, Ex-Auxiliary, Ex-Apprentice, Ex-Thalmor Warrior WEAPON/MAGIC OF PREFERENCE: Typically uses his claws or fists. Will use whatever weapon he gets his hands on though, if it's better than his claws. Doesn't use magic REGION OF BIRTH: Cyrodiil OCCUPATION: Freelance Mercenary HISTORY OF CHARACTER: Born in 2E 743, Cyrodiil. Dante's been lived through all sorts of happenings. He was born to a Khajiit caravan, and can't even remember his original name. Being the only Cathay-Raht, he was raised as a warrior. He lived a very calm childhood and early-adulthood. His parents, unlike most khajiit, worshipped the Divines. One day, they were ambushed by goblins. They were able to kill them all, but his father was badly injured and unable to walk. Dante carried him and they headed to the nearest city, following the path. But along the way, ogres also attacked. Dante ran off behind a rock and set his father down in order to fight. He heard screams of pain and ran back, only to see the entire caravan dead, including his mother. He roared in anger and jumped at one of the ogres only to be swatted away with a backhand slap. A few ribs were broken, and he could barely move. His father screamed for help, so he forced himself up and ran back to him and away form the ogres, who were too busy eating his family to follow. He found his father right were he left him, or at least, his corpse, being eaten by a wolf. After killing the wolf and crying for hours next to fathers corpse, he buried their bodies and went into extreme depression. He blamed the Divines for their deaths, and cursed at them. His ribs healed with healing potions, and not even waiting for the pain to fade, he ran into the nearest chapel and destroyed each of the shrines of the Divines. Except Arkay's. That, he grabbed, threw to the ground, and threw the pieces into a fire. He outran the guards chasing him through out the city, and sped off. Ever since that day, he hated the Divines and always seemed to run into trouble. After years of continuously cheating death, desecrating shrines, and just pure hatred, he finally decided to get the revenge he was seeking. He tracked down group of people that worshipped Arkay, who he mostly blamed for the death of his family. He charged into their chapel, screaming at the top of his lungs and killed them all. He barricaded all the doors and went up to the shrine of Arkay. He began yelling at it, as if he were speaking to Arkay himself, and begged for him to manifest himself so he could kill him. Nothing happened. He roared in anger and smashed the shrine. Then, the front door burst open. three guards rushed in, but before they could arrest him, he threw pieces of the shrine at him. killing one and injuring the other. The other had a greatsword, and all it took was one stab to put Dante out of his misery. Or so they thought. He awoke hours later, at exactly 12:00am. He was in the process of being buried. It didn't take long for him to realize what was going on. He had been cursed. And every day, he would die. He'd come back at exactly 12:00am, only to die again later.And he knew exactly what was behind it. "Damn Arkay..." Through out his life, he joined many groups. He joined the Thieves Guild, but they kicked him out due to him constantly dying. He tried joining the Fighters' Guild, but that obviously didn't work. He fought for the Legion twice during the Great War, each time under a different name. Then he decided to help the Thalmor, after getting pissed off that the Legion had no records of him. He died. He eventually decided to just try and have fun with it. He had accepted his fate. He had stopped aging the moment he was cursed, so he was forever stuck as a 34 year old man. He renamed himself Dante Adeodatus, and decided to try and just live life. He's never been able to keep a stable relationship, as his partners can never handle him constantly dying. He has many costumes he uses to hide his identity. Recently he met a young woman named Charme. She turned out to be a thief and killed him. When he came back, he forgave her, knowing there was something special about her. The two are now close friends and he guards like she was family. FAMILY: Deceased and long forgotten. PERSONALITY: Charismatic, hot-headed, outgoing, fun-loving, and fearless. He also considers his whole life a game to see how much he can do each day. HAIR: No mane, just fur EYES: Yellow, cat-like FACE AND FACIAL HAIR: No beard or such, just normal fur SKIN: Black fur with grey spots BODY: 7'5" very muscular, large muscle build, and thick fur CLOTHING/ARMOUR: Wears iron armor specially fitted for him BEAST FORM (if any): N/A LIKES: Fun, Alcohol, Sweets, Skooma, Sleeping Tree Sap, Moon Sugar, Men, Women, Humans, Mer, Betmeri, Getting Laid, and Dogs. DISLIKES: Arkay, Getting caught by the law, Magic, Goblins, Ogres, Cowards, Pessimists, and Emos AMBITIONS: None, he just wants to have fun REASONS FOR AMBITIONS: He's accepted his fate and wants to make the best of it Category:Characters